Dark Knight
"Hardly an inspiring leader, but irrelevant for the armies of undead." - Iratus Dark Knight is a durable melee minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Dark Knight is one of the few Minions that is available to new players at the start. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields following rewards: Abilities +1|ability_name = Heartless Slash|ability_icon = Skill_everything_dies.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Edge of Abyss|second_ability_icon = Dark_Knight_Edge_of_Abyss.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 50% damage. - Deals additional damage equal to 75% of the sum of Dark Knight's Armor and Resistance.|ability_description = . Deals 50% damage. - Deals additional damage equal to 50% of the sum of Dark Knight's Armor and Resistance.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage. - Deals additional damage equal to 50% of the sum of Dark Knight's Armor and Resistance.}} +6|ability_name = Hollow Stare|ability_icon = Skill_icons_hollow_stare.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = Face The Faceless|second_ability_icon = Dark_Knight_Face_The_Faceless.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Deals additional 3-3 damage for each buff or debuff on the target.|ability_description = . Deals 100% damage. - Deals additional 2-2 damage for each buff or debuff on the target.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 150% damage. }} +2|ability_name = Dark Tithe|ability_icon = Skill_dark_tithe.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +6|second_upgrade_name = Dark Offering|second_ability_icon = Dark_Knight_Dark_Offering.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_description = . Removes all debuffs from the Dark Knight. - Iratus gains +15 Mana. - Iratus gains +10 Wrath.|ability_description = . Removes all debuffs from the Dark Knight. - Iratus gains +10 Mana. - Iratus gains +10 Wrath.|second_upgrade_description = . Removes all debuffs from the Dark Knight. - Iratus gains +10 Mana. - Iratus gains +20 Wrath.}} +3|ability_name = Futile Hopes|ability_icon = Skill_icons_futile_hopes.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1|second_upgrade_name = No Tomorrow|second_ability_icon = Dark_Knight_No_Tomorrow.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_description = . Each time an enemy receives a buff, the Dark Knight deals 90% stress damage to it.|ability_description = . Each time an enemy receives a buff, the Dark Knight deals 70% stress damage to it.|second_upgrade_description = . Each time an enemy receives a debuff, the Dark Knight deals 90% stress damage to it.}} +2|ability_name = Unfeeling Aggression|ability_icon = Skill_we_are_all_nothing.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +3|second_upgrade_name = All is Dust|second_ability_icon = Dark_Knight_All_is_Dust.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_ally_movement = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_movement = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_movement = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position2 = |ability_enemy_position3 = |ability_enemy_position4 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage to chosen target and the enemy standing behind it. - Deals additional damage equal to 25% of the sum of Dark Knight's Armor and Resistance. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage.|ability_description = . Deals 75% damage to chosen target and the enemy standing behind it. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage.|second_upgrade_description = . Deals 75% damage to chosen target and the enemy standing behind it. - Deals additional 2-3 damage for each buff or debuff on the target. - A critical hit will deal 200% damage.}} +15|ability_name = Abyssal Hunger|ability_icon = Skill_icons_abyssal_hunger.png|second_upgrade_attribute_bonus = +1 +1|second_upgrade_name = Dark Greed|second_ability_icon = Dark_Knight_Dark_Greed.png|first_upgrade_ally_position4 = |first_upgrade_ally_position3 = |first_upgrade_ally_position2 = |first_upgrade_ally_position1 = |ability_ally_position4 = |ability_ally_position3 = |ability_ally_position2 = |ability_ally_position1 = |second_upgrade_ally_position4 = |second_upgrade_ally_position3 = |second_upgrade_ally_position2 = |second_upgrade_ally_position1 = |first_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |ability_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position1 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position2 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position3 = |second_upgrade_enemy_position4 = |first_upgrade_description = . All enemies lose 15 Vigor. Dark Knight recovers Vigor in the amount of damage received by enemies. - Cost: 60 |ability_description = . All enemies lose 12 Vigor. Dark Knight recovers Vigor in the amount of damage received by enemies. - Cost: 60 |second_upgrade_description = . Enemy lose 35 Vigor. Dark Knight recovers Vigor in the amount of damage received by the enemy. - Cost: 60 }} Strategy 'Role:' ' damage dealer - Stress dealer - Tanker - Mana , Wrath support - Self-healer ' 'Best Positions:' The Dark Knight has a good combination of Armor , Resistance and a useful feature that makes it impossible for enemies and allies to score critical attacks on him, which means attacks against him cannot bypass Block and Ward in most cases. These combined makes him a very durable minion, if properly improved with said defensive stats. In return, his Vigor is the lowest of all minions. Therefore, Dark Knight becomes vulnerable when enemies destroy or ignore his defenses. Increase his maximum Vigor so he can last longer while dealing with harmful effects to his defenses. Steel Spikes and Ears Necklace items are good ways to boost up his resilience, and high-quality parts further raise his Vigor , Armor and Resistance . The Dark Knight mainly focuses on the enemy's front line, and doesn't have many options for hitting the back line. Be sure to pair him up with minions that can either target the back line or pull enemies up to the Dark Knight's range. Dark Knight's Attack is very low but most of his offensive abilities scale with his Armor and Resistance to deal higher damage so these should be the key stats for the him, especially if 'Death Comes For Everyone' and 'We Are Nothing' upgrades are chosen to have higher stat scaling. Skeleton and Dark Knight are a great pair. Skeleton's 'Embrace Mediocrity' gives Dark Knight a large boost in both Armor and Resistance , thus it also increases his damage at the same time. After receiving a full stack of the , Dark Knight can face-tank and take down Keymaster single-handed, even on Good Always Wins. Use the Blood Phantasm 's 'Aura Of Retribution' to help focus the enemy's attention on the Dark Knight so he can take the hits to protect more vulnerable minions. Lost Soul's from her stress abilities trigger Dark Knight's 'Futile Hopes' or 'Dashed Hopes' to deal stress to enemy squad. If Dark Knight goes for 'No Tomorrow, Banshee and Wraith goes perfectly well with him as they inflict party-wide : Banshee has ''Soprano'' to deal stress and place Attack on all enemies and ''Morbid Howl'' to stun multiple targets while Wraith delivers effect (also counted as ) to 3 enemies at a time with ''Ghostly Inferno'' and uses ''Echoing Terror'' ultimate to deal high stress and inflict potent Evasion on opponent side. These stress combos can easily drive enemies insane within just a few turns . Once most enemies have died to heart attack, Dark Knight can switch to single-target ''Hollow Stare''. ''Dark Tithe'' removes on defense and dangerous Marks inflicted by various enemies such as Dwarf Alchemist, Dwarf Geomancer or Elven Ranger. Alchemist and Geomancer, however, frequently debuff his defenses so much that having ability to remove might not even be enough to stand against them. One might need to replace Dark Knight for a minion that isn't too dependent on defensive stats for survival to deal with this kind of enemy (Bone Golem for example). Depending on strategies, players can choose a suitable upgrade for ''Dark Tithe'' to suit their needs: ''Dark Cleaning'' for higher Mana gain or ''Dark Offering'' for higher Wrath gain. ''Abyssal Hunger'' has very demanding Wrath cost but bypasses Evasion and any kinds of defenses: Block , Ward , Armor and Resistance , so in addition to being a powerful healing attack for the Dark Knight in case of emergency, it's also a good way to wear down high-defense enemies. Related Talents Wrath Unchained (Ire): Dark Knights receive +5 Attack , +5 Dread and +5% Luck . Dialogue * '''Starting combat: "Let this slaughter commence." * Starting turn: "This carnage will continue." * Killing an enemy: "Feed the void. One by one..." * Getting hit by critical attack: "There was nothing there... I feel nothing..." * Delivering a critical attack: "For my dark master. War and death." * Ally gets killed: "Hahaha...", "Nothing but dust." * Enemy is buffed: "It will not protect you." * Enemy flees: "Death will catch all." * Buffed by Iratus and ally: "I am worthy." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "I can still kill..." * Using Heartless Slash: "Death comes for everyone." * Using Hollow Stare: "My soul is empty, my body is hollow." * Using Dark Tithe: "I give what soul I have left." * Using Futile Hopes: "Why continue to fight?" * Using We Are Nothing: "Eternity shall reduce us to nothing." * Using Abyssal Hunger: "Stare into the abyss and become stronger..." Gallery DarkKnight.png|Base skin References